


A Silly Dare

by SytherinPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SytherinPrincess/pseuds/SytherinPrincess
Summary: After a year of inter house relationship building the 8th years of Hogwarts is celebrating their triumph. A few too many fire whiskeys lead the group to shenanigans of  the truth or dare variety. And this perticular dare Hermione has involves her, a chair and an oddly quite Draco Malfoy.





	A Silly Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m Syd and welcome to my first Drabble. Ever. I was super into fanfic and role playing about ten years ago and then life made me fall of the face of the earth. I had a few wips in other fandoms (Roswell and Buffy) but can’t tell you there names because I don’t even remember them. So with this Drabble I’m back and I know this will be the first of many dramione ficlets I post. I hope you enjoy it. ( this is super un-beta-ed so just enojoy! If anyone wants to beta a few things let me know and always feel free to comment/message!)

It was supposed to be something to shake up the game. A silly dare that would make everyone feel morebold, unfortunately for Draco it was making him want to flee. Hermione Granger was pressed up against him in his chair. Right in the middle of the 8th year common room. Thankfully he had had a few shots of fire whisky which kept him from being insane enough to stay.

He wasn’t one to run away from beautiful women gyrating on him, but this was Hermione fucking Granger. Hermione, who he had bullied at a young age, a girl who had stood up to him in the form of a punch. Hermione was a girl that he couldn’t stop thinking about after the Yule ball, a fact that Pansy never let him live down.

Hermione was what made him reevaluate his views in sixth year when he had that life damning task, and she was definitely the reason that he ended up helping Potter in the end.

To Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger was the picture perfect image of goodness, so to have her be the reason he was extremely hard in a room full of their peers, had him extremely shocked.

Hermione laughed and threw her head back, her hair smelled of green apples and cinnamon. Draco involuntarily inhaled trying to commit the scent to memory since he didn’t know of another time he’d have the opportunity to again.

“Three more minutes!” Malfoy barely heard the time being called. Ginny had announced that there were three more agonizing minutes he’d have to endure. The only thought keeping him from grabbing Hermione’s hips and forcing her down harder on his rapidly growing arousal, was the fact that he was afraid that he’d make a mess of himself in front of the entire graduating class of eighth years. And then some.

Hermione stood and straddled Draco facing him, she had grown bored in the one postilion. He groaned inwardly, annoyed with the fact that he though his situation couldn’t have gotten worse. Hermione smirked, drunkenly poking fun of the face he’s most known for making.

“What’s the matter Malfoy? You look like you’re not enjoying yourself.” She bent forward and nipped his ear. “It’s almost if you don’t want anyone to see what your thinking.”

“And what’s that Granger?” He whispered back, having to be aware of his breathing. She was pressed more inanimately against him now.

“It wouldn’t be a secret anymore, would it?” She smiled as she rolled her hips forward, giving him a brief peck on the cheek and turning back around.

She finished the song, feeling spent. Draco paled,realizing he’d have to cover himself somehow. Hermione stood making a grand show of bowing and wanting applause. Draco took this moment to stand up and flee the room.

“At least we no why he didn’t pick truth.” Pansy laughed and they all chuckled at the obvious joke while a beet red Ronald Weasley was oblivious to it. 


End file.
